Hybrid and electric vehicles use an electric machine to provide motive force. Hybrid vehicles may use internal combustion engines and electric machines to propel the vehicle. Electric machines may also be used to recharge vehicle batteries.
Electric machines typically employ a rotor and a stator to produce torque. Electric current flows through windings of the stator to produce a magnetic field. The magnetic field generated by the stator may cooperate with permanent magnets affixed to the rotor to generate torque. In some arrangements, the permanent magnets may be arranged in V-shaped pairs. Moreover, torque generation may induce stresses within the rotor.